eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Glenda Mitchell
made her first appearance 7 January 2010. She is portrayed by Glynis Barber. Storylines Glenda Mitchell has three children Ronnie, Roxy and Danny Mitchell and two granddaughters, Danielle Jones and Amy Mitchell and two grandsons, James and Matthew. Glenda married Archie in the 1960s when she was young and they had two daughters. During their marriage, she was transformed into a fragile, nervous wreck, due to Archie's controlling and abusive ways, as well as his constant philandering. She watched as Archie controlled Ronnie, and on discovering she was pregnant with her third child, she decided she did not want him to control another child. Danny was born in Australia and Archie, Ronnie and Roxy did know about him, after reading about Archie's murder in a newspaper. She walks in just as Peggy has said Ronnie and Roxy are still her girls, saying they are her girls, not Peggy's. Glenda talks to her estranged daughters, who are shocked at her sudden appearance after 21 years. She explains why she has not been in touch but Ronnie and Roxy are not interested. Roxy is angry and tells Glenda that she stopped being her mother the day she left and that Peggy has been more of a mother to them but Glenda explains that Peggy is not their stepmother as she and Archie never divorced. Ronnie is upset that Glenda has only talked about herself, and asks her to leave. Peggy talks to Glenda, who says she was jealous of Peggy and reveals a scar on her wrist from a suicide attempt. Glenda gets frustrated with Peggy for making such a fuss over her.Archie told their daughters that Glenda was living in Australia and Ronnie wrote to her regularly, but this turned out to be another of Archie's lies. She did attempt to track Ronnie and Roxy down once but finding they had moved on, she gave up looking for her daughters she moved to France and opened a boutique. Glenda stays overnight and the next day she tells her daughters about her life in France. She apologises for missing half their lives. Peggy decides to cook a dinner for the family but Glenda upsets her by saying she has booked a table in local restaurant Fargo's. After the meal, Glenda's credit card is declined, and Peggy accuses her of being a fraud as she found new clothes in her suitcase, saying she obviously had to leave her past behind in a hurry. Glenda explains that her fashion designer friend gave her samples on loan, and realises her card is out of date so uses another one, leaving Peggy embarrassed. Ronnie, Roxy and Glenda then start to get along. Peggy receives a phone call during Archie's will reading saying that Archie and Glenda were divorced. Glenda says she did not sign anything but Archie's lawyer, Emma West, says if she was untraceable for two years then her signature would not have been needed. She leaves, and later talks to Ronnie, telling her she only came back to contest the will to make sure Ronnie and Roxy got what they deserved. Roxy asks her to go back to France but she then reveals she never lived in France but instead lives in a council estate in South London, and the clothes were from a catalogue. Ronnie says she is just like Archie, and just before she leaves Ronnie asks her why she left them, and she reveals that she was pregnant. Ronnie tracks Glenda down and pays her a visit, demanding to know if what she said was true. Glenda tells Ronnie about Danny, and says he does not know he has sisters as she wanted a new life and kept no pictures of her daughters. Ronnie then tells Glenda about her daughter Danielle Jones and shows her a picture but Glenda shows little interest, and instead, talks about her expensive cups that she has had for three years. Ronnie says if Glenda had not left, Danielle might still be alive, and then asks to see a picture of Danny. Glenda does not want to show her a photo, leading Ronnie to think Danny does not exist. Glenda breaks down, saying she should never have left. She reveals she has not seen Danny since she threw him out as he was as bad as his father, and says she wants to make up for lost time with Ronnie. When she calls Ronnie by the name Veronica, this upsets Ronnie, who leaves without saying a word. Then Danny appears, startling Glenda, who smashes one of her beloved cups.The following week, Ronnie and Roxy come to find Glenda but she pays her neighbour Reg to tell them she has moved. Glenda gives him two packets of cigarettes to thank him for getting rid of Ronnie and Roxy. Glenda shows Danny his father's obituary and gives him the address of The Queen Victoria public house where Ronnie and Roxy live. After Danny turns up, he calls Glenda so she can confirm he is who he claims to be. Glenda only wanted him to go to the funeral, not to find his sisters, and wants him to have nothing to do with them because Archie is still "inside their heads". Danny defies her and decides to stay, so she leaves.In April, Danny and Glenda plan to con Roxy out of at least £1 million. When Danny thinks Ronnie may have figured out his plan, Glenda arrives in a taxi and Danny tells her this, to which Glenda says they cannot leave empty handed and Ronnie cannot stop them. Glenda urges Danny to find out if Ronnie knows. Ronnie denies overhearing Danny's telephone conversation with Glenda, though Danny tells Glenda that Ronnie is playing games with him. Danny gives Glenda a plane ticket to the United States and says he will meet her at the airport. Ronnie tells Danny she has worked it out – that Danny is seeing someone. Danny agrees and says it is a married woman, and then calls Glenda to say Ronnie knows about their scheme and Glenda should go to the States on her own. However, she simply tears up the ticket.Weeks later she arrives at The Queen Victoria and asks to stay overnight stating that she has missed her flight. She blackmails Danny telling him that unless he persuades Roxy into letting her stay she will reveal their plan. After Roxy tries to evict her, she reveals bruises on her arm and says that Danny has been hitting her. She also tells Ronnie and Roxy that Danny is not Archie's son.Roxy does not believe Glenda at first, but then asks Danny to leave. Downstairs at the front door, Glenda offers Danny a key to her flat before she told Ronnie and Roxy it was another of her little white lies. Glenda goes to pack her bags. On the way out of the door, Roxy and Ronnie runs down and stops her and offers her to stay. leaving Peggy annoyed. Peggy is further upset when Roxy offers Glenda work behind the bar, but is pleased when Ronnie moves back to the pub and Glenda moves to Ronnie's flat. Glenda and Peggy attempt to outdo each other in order to win Ronnie and Roxy's affections. Peggy tells Roxy that Glenda badmouthed Archie in front of Roxy's baby Amy leading Roxy to tell Glenda to get out. However, Peggy defends Glenda when a man calls her old. However, their feud resumes. Glenda attempts to befriend Peggy's son Phil but he is not interested. On Ronnie's birthday, Glenda outdoes Peggy by bringing Jack Branning out of hospital to see Ronnie. She lies to stop Peggy coming with her, Roxy and Ronnie to find Ronnie a wedding dress. Later, Glenda, Peggy and Jack overhear Ronnie telling Roxy that Archie raped her when she was 13 years old. Glenda finds it hard to believe at first but decides to say she does believe her as Peggy says she does not, allowing Glenda to win Ronnie's affections from Peggy. Glenda convinces Roxy and Ronnie to talk, and Roxy believes Ronnie about the rape and the girls reconcile.The next day Glenda moves in with Roxy and Amy who has decided to move out of The Queen Victoria because of Peggy's refusal to believe Peggy. Glenda tells to Peggy that she was won. At the reopening of the R&R nightclub Glenda and Peggy argue about Ronnie and Roxy, and Peggy says Glenda could have taken her daughters with her when she left Archie, and Glenda says it was too late as Archie had replaced her, revealing that she knew Archie was abusing Ronnie. She sees Peggy and Ronnie talking, thinking Peggy is telling her, and this leads to Ronnie realising. Glenda admits to knowing and says she was too terrified of Archie to stop him. Ronnie and Roxy then leave their mother and move back into The Queen Victoria with Peggy. Glenda tries to make amends with Ronnie at R&R, but Jack throws her out. She later tries to get help from Peggy who feels sympathetic and gives her a chance to talk to her daughters. Ronnie and Roxy demand her to leave, saying that Peggy was more of a mother than Glenda ever was. Glenda returns on the night of the fire at The Queen Victoria to comfort her daughters. When Peggy leaves Walford, she tells Ronnie to give Glenda another chance, and invites Glenda to her wedding. Roxy convinces Glenda to apply for a job at the local bookmaker's. She works a day's trial and is left on her own. Her boss, Carol Jackson, is unhappy to discover Glenda has been selling alcohol, but she also took a lot of money. She also flirts with the much younger Leon Small in the betting shop and they arrange to meet later. A few days later, Leon reveals to Fatboy that he slept with Glenda. Glenda return in January 2016 after her youngest daughter Roxy Mitchell call on her for help after the Dean Wicks her fiancé at the time tries to rape her, after her sister Ronnie Mitchell didn't come to the door after Jack Branning persuade her not to open the door to her sister so this is how Glenda returns to the square after a 5 year absence. In the first of her many guess appearances in 2016 she also warning her eldest daughter Ronnie Mitchell about the Hubbard's and Henry Hubbard death, which Claudette Hubbard blame on Eric Mitchell but Glenda said she remember that night and Eric was so Drunk she had to put him to bed and was not see till 3pm the following day so he couldn't of killed Henry. During this visit she also steals money out of Jack Branning wallet. Glenda Returns again in May of that year to get her eldest daughter Ronnie to pay back the money Roxy borrowed of her and Danny Mitchell, after Ronnie give Roxy Money to pay off her debts. Roxy see Glenda and offer her £5,000 to not go back to Ronnie and Disappear. Glenda Returns for her 3rd time of 2016 on 30th December to pick Roxy up and take her back to hers with her son Danny Mitchell. on the 1st she goes back to the square with Roxy and Danny and Ronnie invite her to her and Jack wedding, on this day Ronnie and Glenda have a heart to heart and forgive and forget the past. The next time we see her is when she needed to identify her daughter body after their death. Glenda Moves into number 27 Albert Square on the 5th January to be with her Grandchildren Roxy Daughter Amy Mitchell and Ronnie Son Matthew Mitchell-Cotton. After the Funeral of Roxy and Ronnie, Glenda tells Jack she wants to talk Matthew and bring him up. The following episode she return to number 27 after stay somewhere else for the night, after Danny Mitchell say to jack he can make her change her mind if he pay £20,000. After Jack beat him up Glenda return from food shopping and disgusted with his behaviour and lets Max and Jack kick him out. Shortly after Jack Branning asks if Glenda would like to move in permanently an help bring up the kids. In February Jack kick Glenda out again but this time is it for good? Gallery Glenda.jpg|Previous publicity photo Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Mothers Category:Mitchell Family Category:Villains Category:2010 Arrivals Category:2016 Departures